


Drunken Shenanigans with Afterglow

by FairyRose95



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cussing, Doesnt really focus on them, Drunkenness, F/F, Humor, Kinda crack-fic, Ran just suffers, Underage Drinking, Yukina and Rinko have like one line each, relationships are mainly background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRose95/pseuds/FairyRose95
Summary: This was all Moca’s idea.





	Drunken Shenanigans with Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not encourage underage drinking by any means, and if you do, please drink responsibly. Lest I come and kick your booty.

This was all Moca’s idea.

Ran usually tried to avoid these things all together. It was something that was always mind-numbingly frustrating and fucking irritating _the entire time. _

Because Moca and sake is honestly something that the world should _never _have to deal with. Better yet, Tomoe, Himari, and Moca with sake is something that the world should never have to deal with.

However when _Tsugumi _got roped into it she had to go.

Because they, these drunk bastards, had convinced pure little Tsugu to drink.

Why the fuck is Ran as unlucky as she is.

“Oh. My. God. Tomoe. Look at this bombass photo I just took.” Tomoe slowly veered her eyes to the device thrusted into her face, Himari leaning dangerously into the girl so much that Tomoe was about to fall over. “Ohhh? That’s pretty fuckin’ dope, Himari!”

“ALRIGHT!” Tomoe slammed her fist on the table, Himari not at all fazed at the sudden movements, “LETS FUCKIN’ GO AGAIN!”

“You do _not _need more, Tomoe.” Ran snatched the bottle away (which, really, why the hell should she? It was almost gone as it is), “Better yet, _none _of you need anymore.”

“Awwwww~ Ran you such a party pooper~” Ran snapped her gaze to the culprit, who was at the moment stuffing her face with some form of food she had stolen from Tomoe’s kitchen. Ran sighed.

“Hey.” Ran sighed at the voice, “Hey. Ran-chan.”

“_What _Kaoru-san.”

“… Do you think I could leap across from the table to the stool like a majestic gazelle? I believe I could.”

“No. _No. _Please do not attempt that for the love of god.”

“Kaoru-senpai is _soooo _courageous.” Himari peered at the girl as she kept her head propped on Tomoe’s shoulder, “Like, that is such a brave jump. Like, oh my god I would die.”

“…” Sniffles were only heard from the redhead and Himari leaned around to look at the face, “Tomoeee? Oh my god what’s wrong?”

“I just wish I were Kaoru’s girlfriend!” There were _actual fucking tears _going down the girl’s face, and Ran just wanted to knock them all out and leave it at that. “Like, what the fuck, she’s so hot.”

“Oh my god, she _is, _isn’t she?”

“Tomoe, you _are _Kaoru-san’s girlfriend.” Tomoe only sniffled and Kaoru _almost _did her majestic (totally accident worthy) leap but the sounds of Tomoe almost ignited that weird sixth sense she has for the redhead, “Oh no, my poor maiden is crying! I must fly to her aid at once!”

“Kaoru-san, just _fucking walk over there!” _

“Yo, guys.” Moca’s mouth was full, yet her enunciation was so accurate that it honest to god was something only Moca could do, “I’m fuckin’ hungry.”

“You’re eating _right now _Moca.”

“We should get some McDonald’s. That would be dope.”

“No. _No. _We are _not _leaving this house, you hear me?!”

“…” Ran glowered at the group who were all at the moment laughing their asses off over _something. _She was just pissed, especially as she watched Moca inhale her _third _Big Mac in thirty minutes.

“Dude, Kaoru, you’re like, fuckin’ hot.”

“Why, thank you my lovely Tomoe. You are, as well, hot.”

“I’m so fucking _jealous_.”

Ran just looked over to the quiet girl, her small body rocking back and forth in the booth. Her eyes narrowed at the device in her hand, “…Tsugumi. What are you doing?”

“Uh. Nothing.” Tsugumi just slid her phone down in her lap. Tomoe leaned over and made a grab at the phone but Tsugumi leaned away.

That’s when Tsugumi’s phone started to ring.

Before any of them could react, Tsugumi was already answering the phone, “Hiiii Sayo-san!”

“OH MY GOD TSUGU NO!”

“I’m fine!” Tsugumi tried to climb out of the booth but was thwarted by Moca, who was too invested in her Big Mac to even notice. Tomoe leaned over Kaoru to get at the girl, “Tsugu, no, bad idea, Tsugu~!”

“Have I ever told you how pretty you are, Sayo-san? Like, _super _pretty. I’m totally jealous.”

“Moca, _grab the phone!” _

Moca only looked up, looked at Ran, then at Tsugumi, then just slowly plucked the phone out of her hands and handed it to Tomoe. Ran growled, “Not to _Tomoe, _Moca!”

_“Tsugumi? Tsugumi! Are you okay?!” _

“Uh, it’s fine, we’re… uh… _playingwithswordsbye!” _

“Playing with _swords?!_” Tomoe only shrugged helplessly at Ran’s question and gestured to Himari, “I mean, she kinda is.”

“Those are plastic butter knives, Tomoe, _not _swords!”

”They could be, Ran-chan.” Kaoru grasped one of the flimsy utensils and held it in her hand as if she were fencing. She playfully jabbed the object towards Tomoe, “En garde!”

Tomoe only whooped and grabbed the other one. Ran only groaned helplessly as they had a pseudo battle of the ages. Himari only squealed and began taking pictures of the ongoing battle. Tsugumi was too upset without her phone to even notice. Moca was on her fourth Big Mac.

Why was she in this whole mess to begin with?!

*****

_“Uh, it’s fine, we’re… uh… **playingwithswordsbye**!” _

“Playing with swords…?” Sayo only stared at her phone. She was highly confused about the whole thing. Normally Tsugumi would not call her at such a late hour, and even with that she would not be speaking in the manner she _was. _

Then Tomoe’s abrupt speaking at the end had Sayo highly suspicious on what was going on.

“No fair~ I wanna play with swords~!”

“You’re too young, Ako.” Lisa only patted the girl on the head. Meanwhile Sayo only stared at the small girl, “Were you listening in on my conversation?!”

“Well, you had your volume up super loud, Sayo-san. Even Rin-rin heard it.”

“Well it is highly inappropriate to eavesdrop on other people’s conversations, Udagawa-san.”

“But Sis is playing with _swords?! _That is so cool! Can we go play?!”

“No!”

“This calls for drastic measures.” Sayo stood from her spot at the table, “I must go over there to ensure Tsugumi-san’s safety.”

“Do you even know where they are, Sayo?”

Lisa’s question went unheard, especially with Ako following Sayo to the front door, “Fufufu, someone has a crush on Tsugu-chin~!”

“… that’s it. You are forbidden to go now.”

“Aw, what?! _Nooo~! _Rin-rin! Lisa-nee! Help me!”

“Ako, maybe you should just stay here with Rinko and Yukina, ne?” Lisa just pat the girl on the head once again, “Rinko would get lonely without you here, you know?”

“We could all go together! *GASP* It could be like a rescue mission! Roselia fighting waves of enemies to save the precious Afterglow! That would be so _awesome-_”

“Goodbye.”

“Wait, Sayo!” Lisa followed the girl out the door and Ako only pouted. Rinko came over and rubbed her back, “It’s… okay, Ako-chan.”

“But Rin-rin! Sis is in trouble!”

“I’m… sure… everything is okay.”

“Just leave it be.” Yukina finally spoke up and gestured the girl over, “Come over here and help me with the drum line Ako.”

Ako only groaned, “Fiiiiiine.”

*****

“So, like, you’re on a stranded island with Moca and Tomoe. You’re out of food and desperate. If you had too, who would you chose to eat? Tomoe or Moca?”

“This is the dumbest question I have ever heard in my life.”

“Just _answer _Ran!”

Ran rolled her eyes, “… Moca.”

“Ohmygod, really?” Himari raised an eyebrow, “I thought you’d go with Tomoe honestly. Like, she’s super muscular and tall and stuff.”

“Yeah, but if I don’t take out Moca, me and Tomoe would both be fodder by the end of the day.”

“True story.” Moca responded, not even looking up from her fries. Tomoe leaned over the table, “Okay, how about Himari and Kaoru?”

“Kaoru.”

“Yes!” Himari raised a fist in the air. Tomoe raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

“More muscle.” Ran answered. Moca added, “Hii-chan has too much fat on her body~”

“EAHHH! MOCA!”

“Not so _loud _Himari what the hell?!”

The bell above the door jingled. They all turned to see who else was coming in at such a late hour. Ran’s eyebrow raised at the duo. “Lisa-san? Sayo-san?”

“Sayo-sannn!” Tsugumi smiled and waved. Sayo only raised an eyebrow at the bunch and Lisa only smiled and waved.

“What are you two doing here?” Lisa looked to Ran and only chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, “Sayo got a little worried. I came as backup.”

“Worried?” Her glare then turned to Tomoe, who was at the moment distracted by the dead weight on her body, “This was _your _fault.”

“Huh?” Tomoe looked up, “What did I do?”

Moca about fell out of the booth with Tsugumi trying to get out. Sayo inevitably had to help and Tsugumi held onto her like she was her lifeline. Lisa leered at the faint pink dusting Sayo’s cheeks. Sayo glared, “Not one word, Imai-san.”

“Aw, what? I’m back to last name again? Sayoooo.”

“Let us get you home, okay Tsugumi-san?”

Tsugumi only laughed and held onto Sayo tighter. Sayo’s blush got fiercer. Lisa looked to Ran and she only waved her hand, “Please. The less I have to take care of, the better.”

Lisa laughed, “In that case, _alright _Moca. Up we go.”

“Whaaa? Lisa-san, noooo. My fries~!”

“We’ll take the fries but you need to get in bed, missy. Lest you be a righteous mess at work tomorrow.”

“Fiiiiine.”

As they walked out with two out of the five drunken stupors, Ran turned to the rest. “Okay, time we left.”

Tomoe chuckled, “Uhhhh, can I get some help here?”

Ran raised an eyebrow at the snoring guitarist layed out on the drummer, “…when did she even fall asleep?”

“I dunno? I think it was when Himari was talking about that new social media site or somethin’.”

HImari didn’t even respond, only just began to poke at Kaoru’s check, “Oh my goooood, she fuckin’ dead.”

“…what.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a convo I had with @68bears and @XiroPaine, what hilarity would freakin ensue if these girls were drunk off their asses. (Some of these one-liners are from them so if you find them as hilarious as I did, thank them haha)
> 
> I almost feel bad for Ran, but she knew what was gonna happen letting these girl get ahold of alcohol lol.
> 
> Also Tsugu would so be the one to drunk dial their crush. Disagree with me and I'll punch you.


End file.
